Summoner's Pathways
by Chou 220
Summary: Final Fantasy X Belongs to Squaresoft Story Belongs to Chou220 Just felt like writting. This is what poped up when I was listening to "Someday the Dream Will End." Enjoy.


I was born as a summoner. Everyone thinks that it was a job or tittle that you choose to do. But in reality some people are just born into it. Either by being choosen or placed into it by your parents. Either way it still leads you onto the path of a summoner. I was an average child, not much in obeying orders that I didn't see as being logical. Or rather being fun in my view. I was brought into this world by two loving people, my parents. The father name was Braska or daddy. I never saw him being lord or anything else. Just daddy was fine with me. This way I was daddy's little girl. Always and forever. This way also it could be special. Something that I could hold as being treasured. A happy memory before the sad one came forth years later. The mother I once had was dear to me also...She always called me "Little Sunlight." Always with a wide smile, never wavering. I liked that. That also made me feel special. It was something that made everything all right. Nothing could ever be wrong. Until that day in Belleve...Everywhere you go that big city holds and has power. Power for Yu Yevon. Something that should have never existed in my eyes. Belleve was the centerpoint for everything. Good or Evil. I always hated that. Made it way too easy for an open target. Almost always saying, "Come get me. I'm here to be destoryed." It started out just like any other day. Simple and happy. Child with parent. Playing in the sun. Laughter everywhere. Smiles everwhere. People shopping...Then a quick cut of something precious. Something that a child should never have to loose. Something that every child hold dears to them...A parent. The child eyes open wide as big as the clear blue sky. The laughing Mother falls onto the ground with a sickening thud. The people who were laughing, smiling, shopping, and playing stop to stare. No one helps. No one lends a hand to the child who falls to the fallen Mother. They just stare. Maybe they don't want to get in trouble. But then agian, wouldn't they want to help a helpless child in a situation like this? All the father can do is hold the child in his arms whispering, "It's all right. You can see her any time in the Farplanes. It will be like she never left." Those words are harsh and seem not to reach the child. How can it be the same? If she isn't physically here? It would be like talking to a brick wall...An empty shell. Something that isn't worth the time...The Father drags the child away leaving the now dead Mother on the ground with the onlookers and stares. Why isn't anyone doing anyhting?! The Father grips the child hand a bit tighter, but the child allows her whole body to become numb in total fear and anger. Finally the Father stops as he gently sits the child on a chair to rest. The Father looks at her tenderly as he replies, "I'll take care of everything." With that he leaves. The child is unable to move. Everything is boiling inside of her. Anger. Sorrow. Lost. Pain. It seems like hours, but the Father finally comes out. He seems now like he has been sheding tears. The Father retakes the child hand as he leads her away from Belleve. The now unspoken place. The Father and child never return to that place. They refuse to return to that place. The Father finally makes a decision as he talks to his child as a grownup, "When I told you I would take care of everything...Back in Belleve, I have failed on that part. I tired everything to make them make it right. They wouldn't listen. They told me a story that soon would become true. Something I have done and something that they see you doing in the future. They say you will become a great summoner, but in becoming a great summoner you'll cause chaos that will tear Spira apart. Make it unstable and break a cycle that have been bestowed here for years. Since I and your mother was the ones who brought you here to Spira we have to pay the price as well. That is why they saw fit for your Mother to die. Now they see fit for me to leave you behind in lands unknown. I don't want to do it, but if I am to go on the journey that every summoner faces then I can't just leave you alone. A child can not take care of herself...I have to leave you where lots of people are around so you'll never be alone, you understand...?" The child stares at her Father as she gives him a slow nod. The Father forces a smile as he picks the child up into his arms. The Father whispers, "I'll make this up to you, I promise." But that day never came. The Father left on his summoner's journey leaving behind his child and the dead Mother in the farplanes. Something that no Father should ever have to do in their lifetimes. The child waved him off as she was left in Moonflow. As time went by she grew to love where she was and be happy...But she always wanted those happy days to return to her. Something that precious shouldn't have to be taken away. It seemed like years, but she finally did get word of her Father. It wasn't the news the child wanted to hear. Before he went on his journey he had another child, names were unknown, and he ended up winning agianst Sin...But it cost him his life. The Father did become a high summoner...But what for? A simple two year peace that would end up being broken agian. This was hurting her inside...I'll never see either of them...Belleve took everything from me..It is time I take everything away from them. The child slowly made her way in becoming a summoner, which she did in short time. Shorter time than any other summoner...When she obtained everything she needed she meet someone neat along the way. Her name was Yuna...Yuna Braska. The child was in shock. This was the other child that her Father had helped into Spira. She was a determined girl, unwavering spirit, had happy people helping her, never doubting herself, and she seemed perfect. What about her though? She was doing this all to just destory Belleve...Just to set things right with her. Yuna..This girl wanted to trully make the people of Spira happy...The child smiled as she replied, "Braska was a great man. A great perosn to be around with...I'm glad that your striving in his footsteps. I'm sure you'll make the people of Spira happy, at least better than me." Yuna was so modest. She replied with the answer I figure she would say, "I'm sure everyone will do their best for Spira and the people. Soon we can end all this suffering." All I could do was smile and stare. As they left I finally took a step back. Looking down at my own hands and my own vision. What was I really doing? It was all for my own source of justice. So is that really okay? Just to serve your justice without a care to the world? What they did to me was horrible, yes. Though does that really make it any better? In my own way yes, but now that I have meet Yuna...Now I think I need to rechange my thinking. Make things better by starting with me. Now I am deciding to make it all right. I'm through with anger and sorrow. I want to make the change for me and the world. So I'm starting now. Thank you...


End file.
